Kid Sitting Alex
by Parent12D
Summary: Due to a side effect from a pie, Alex ends up turning into a kid. Will Andrew be able to put up with her and not fall into insanity from it all? And will there be an antidote to change Alex back to normal? Read and find out. Rated T for some content. Bonding between Andrew and Alex is huge here.
**Okay readers, I present to you another one-shot to this series that I have come up with.**

 **After a suggestion I was given along with some other ideas that came into mind, I came up with this good concept and summary.**

 **In this one-shot, a pie that came from outer space dropped to Earth, and Andrew with Chaosky brought it back home. It is shown that the pie causes you to age backwards which is shown when Alex eats some of the pie and then turns into a little kid. Will Andrew be able to take care of her? And is there an antidote for this problem? Read and find out now.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

It was a quite and peaceful, beautiful night in Beverly Hills, the perfect night to be stargazing in, as in the house of the spies', Andrew, the tan skinned male with the dark brown hair and green eyes, was on top of the roof coming from the door that leads upstairs to roof, using a telescope and was stargazing for anything cool. Believe it or not, Andrew always had this fascination for space. He noticed how many stars there were in the sky.

"Ahhhh... space," Andrew said with a Russian accent before speaking normally. "It's so... spacious."

Chaosky, a tiny light blue creature that happens to be Andrew's caregiver, was on the roof with him, sweeping it up a bit.

"Ahhhh sweeping," Chaosky remarked. "One of the most greatest cleaning methods of cleaning."

Chaosky started sweeping rapidly as he then caused dust to form. Andrew started hacking and coughing from the dust getting into his mouth, as he also couldn't see.

"Do you mind Chaosky," Andrew said as the dust then cleared out. "I'm trying to admire some beautiful looking stars out there."

"I'm sorry Andrew," Chaosky said as he placed the broom down, as he then noticed something. "Wait, your stargazing! I'd like to look."

Chaosky then without thinking, grabbed the telescope and it hit Andrew on the head. Once he got back up, he then told Chaosky.

"Chaosky, please be careful with Sam's telescope that I'm borrowing from her," Andrew said.

"Wait, did you ask permission from her before using it?" Chaosky asked.

"As a matter of fact, Sam showed me it the other night and I asked if I could use it some time, and she told me that I can, as long as nothing happens to it," Andrew explained. "That's why I told you to be careful with it."

"Sorry Andrew," Chaosky then slowly looked into the telescope and moved it carefully. All he saw was stars, and he thought there was nothing special about stars, so he kept silent. A moment later, he saw something exciting.

"Andrew, I see some type of green glowing asteroid thingy soaring through the night sky like a shooting star," Chaosky said. "Pretty cool if you ask me."

"Let me see," Andrew asked as Chaosky let him see the telescope as he saw for himself. "Mysterious. This is...amazing. Chaosky, who knows what that green asteroid thing is doing here on Earth..."

"What do you think it could be?" Chaosky asked.

Before Andrew could respond, a bang was heard in the back yard as green smoke then occurred behind them.

"What was that?" Chaosky wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Andrew said. "To the backyard!"

* * *

A minute later, the two of them were now in the back yard were the crash sighting was heard. Andrew and Chaosky saw what appeared to be a glowing green rock from space.

"Very cool looking." Chaosky was mesmerized by it's glowing effects.

"Wonder what it could be?" Andrew wondered out loud.

Suddenly, the green glowing rock then cracked opened as a bright light was then shown. A moment later, the light dimmed out as what was then shown appeared to be a green pie that was glowing a mysterious green color.

"Pretty cool." Andrew said.

Looking up close to Chaosky's face, his eyes turned into that particular pie.

"Pie," Chaosky said sounding hypnotized. "I want to try some!"

Chaosky started to bolt for it but Andrew immediately stopped him.

"Woah, hold on there Maestro, my trusty stallion!" Andrew said, picking up the pie himself. "No need to be hasty. Now, remember what I told you about eating food that comes from outer space?"

"Oh right, 'If you eat something from space, it could have weird and crazy effects on you'," Chaosky recalled. "Sorry for that Andrew."

"That's okay Chaosky." Andrew said.

"So what should we do with it?" Chaosky asked.

"I say that we bring it back to the house with us and tomorrow, I'll do some inspection of it and try to find out what side effects it could have."

"That's great, because I think it's time we turn in for the night," Chaosky stated.

"Good idea Chaosky."

They went back to the house as Andrew put the strange pie into the fridge as they were about to turn in for the night.

"Have a goodnight Chaosky." Andrew said.

"Goodnight Andrew."

They then went to their rooms and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

It was now morning, and Andrew had gotten up early like he normally does. After getting a cup of coffee, Andrew felt that he should do some inspecting of the mysterious pie. As a result, he got the pie out from the fridge and he placed it on the counter.

 _Hmmm... this is a mysterious pie._ Andrew thought. _What kind of effects could it possibly have?_

Andrew had no idea what to do. He didn't know if he should eat a piece of the pie and take a risk of something crazy happen to him. He was lost in his thoughts at what he should do with it. Would it really be worth taking a risk just by having a piece of the glowing pie to find out it's side effects? Andrew eventually jumped out of his thoughts when a familiar, soft and sweet voice got his attention.

"Hey Andrew?"

Andrew recognized that voice and turned around and saw Alex. Alex was the tan skinned girl with the short black hair and had golden eyes. Truth be told, there was never a moment where Andrew didn't enjoy Alex's company. He loves her so much.

"Andrew," Alex said. "What are you doing?"

Andrew tried to think of something when she saw the pie for herself.

"Is that pie Andrew?"

"Yes."

"And you were planning on saving it for the both of us to eat together?" She started to get excited.

"Well I uh..." Andrew couldn't find the right words as Alex then hugged him.

"Oh Andrew, this is so sweet, thank you." Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome..." Andrew said as Alex started cutting a piece for herself, noticing it's green glow to it.

"Looks pretty cool Andrew," She was admiring the color. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it."

"When exactly?"

"Last night."

Alex looked at the pie some more.

"Well I must admit it looks pretty cool," Alex commented. "It was really sweet of you to do this for us."

Andrew noticed that she said 'us' meaning him and her, as he was blushing a light pink.

"Well I better try some now to see what it's like," Alex was about to chew into it.

"Wait Alex, I haven't tried that yet, I have no idea if it could be..."

She didn't hear him as she gulped down her slice that she cut herself.

"...dangerous." Andrew finished his sentence as he was now concern that something bad will happen to Alex.

"Well that seemed alright. Okay Andrew, now you try some..."

Before she could finish, she then felt the most painful feeling inside of her body taking place. She was screaming in pain as her body started stretching.

"ALEX!" Andrew screamed in panic as he approached her. A moment later, a bright light occurred as Andrew was then blinded. A few moments afterwards, the light dimmed down as Andrew was hoping that Alex was okay.

"Alex!? Are you okay!? Alex?" Andrew asked, hoping she was safe and not harmed. Once the smoke that appeared cleared out, what Andrew saw next left him speechless.

He noticed that Alex had turned into a little kid, and was now a five year old. She was wearing a yellow skirt with a flower on it, she had a flower on her hair, and she was now much smaller.

"Holy Guacamole," Andrew was shocked at best as Chaosky made his way into the room.

"Hey Andrew, I heard some screaming and I was wondering if you were-" He was cut short when he immediately saw the five year old Alex right in front of him. "LEAPING LUMBAGO!"

Just then, Sam and Clover decided to see what all this screaming was about.

"What's going on out here," Sam asked. "I was slowly trying to wake up when I heard some screaming and..."

Sam then looked shocked when she saw the five year Alex right in front of her.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

Clover also looked shocked and had to do a double take as a result.

"Is that suppose to be Alex?" Clover had to ask cautiously.

"I'm... afraid it is her," Andrew nodded slowly. "This five year old girl is in fact Alex."

The other three were shocked at best as Alex didn't recognize Sam, Clover or even Chaosky. She started shaking nervously as she then turned and came face to face with Andrew. Her eyes immediately lit up once she saw Andrew.

"Andrew?" Alex said in a childish, high pitched voice that Andrew found to be adorable.

"Yes Alex, I'm Andrew." Andrew said, as Alex immediately jumped up and gave him a hug, as Andrew placed his right hand over Alex.

"Hey why did Alex look scared when she saw you guys, yet she immediately recognized me and gave me a hug?" Andrew asked.

"You know, I think that she might have been mentally turned into a child, but her heart however, remains in tact. Meaning, you are the one she holds closest to her heart Andrew, she loves you so much." Chaosky explained.

"Well, she's so adorable," Andrew admitted, blushing a pink color as Sam decided to approach the glowing pie that Alex had eaten.

"So Andrew, this strange glowing pie caused Alex to turn five?" Sam asked.

"I believe so," Andrew said. "She thought I saved it for the two of us, and I didn't want to break her feelings and spirit, so I just assumed that..."

"Say no more Andrew, I understand." Sam stated, knowing that he was just trying to make Alex happy.

Andrew was thinking what was in that pie that made Alex into a child, and also if there is an antidote that can turn Alex back to normal. Andrew then came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey Sam! Do you think you can transfer that strange pie over to WOOHP so they can find out what it has to have caused Alex to turn into a child and find out if there's an antidote to cure this and turn Alex back to normal?"

"I was thinking of doing that too Andrew," Sam stated. "I can do that right now. I'll transfer this strange pie to WOOHP and find out if they discover anything about it and if there's an antidote for the strange effects."

"Great, thanks Sam." Andrew thanked her.

"No problem Andrew." Sam said, as she went and took the pie and got ready to send it to WOOHP.

"So what do you plan on doing in the meantime Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Well I have to keep Alex safe and happy," Andrew said, motioning to the kid latching onto him. "She's scared of being near you guys and she seems safe with me, so I have to keep her company."

"Sounds good to me," Chaosky said as Andrew made his way to couch, carrying Alex with him as he then sat down.

* * *

Andrew was now stretching his legs out as Alex was lying on Andrew's chest, relaxing. Andrew wasn't bothered by this at all. Chaosky was watching them with Clover as something came to Clover's mind.

"You know, if that was me having to playing with Alex," Clover said. "I probably wouldn't be thrilled."

"Yeah, but it looks like Andrew is having fun with her." Chaosky said.

A minute later, Alex was saying something to Andrew that he had trouble making out what she was saying.

"Kissy."

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Can I have kissy Andrew?" She asked with the cutest voice he ever heard.

Andrew's face immediately went red, understanding what she was referring to. He then felt his brain was now going off like a cuckoo clock. He was starting to sweat like mad.

"Sure sweetheart." Andrew said as he approached her face. Alex got her face ready as she puckered her lips. It was then that Andrew had kissed Alex on the lips as Alex was satisfied with the kiss. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Andi." Alex said.

Andrew was shocked that she called him Andi, something no one has called him before.

"I love you too Alex." Andrew said.

Alex then hugged Andrew as Sam came into the living room and got their attention.

"Okay guys, I sent the strange pie to WOOHP and they are investigating it now and will contact us when they find out what it is and if there's an antidote for it." Sam explained.

"Great, I just have to keep Alex company like a little child for the time being." Andrew said. "She's so cute."

Alex started to slowly crawl down Andrew's body as she then stopped when she got to his mid section. After a few minutes, Alex accidentally poked at Andrew's _privates,_ as Andrew let out a squeak from when she touched it. She thought it felt good and she decided to touch it some more, making Andrew losing his mind and going cuckoo in the head. The other three were noticing this and were unsure what to do.

"Should we...?" Sam wondered.

"I don't think we'll do any good..." Chaosky said.

"Yeah..." Sam was sounding a little uncomfortable, as Andrew was blushing a bright red from what he was putting up with from Alex.

After touching it for a few minutes, Alex decided to start rubbing it as she was now rubbing it with her tiny hand. It was at that moment where Andrew now felt stiff as his brain was losing it.

 _CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO!_

"Girls! We have to get Alex to her normal age right now!" Andrew shouted. "NOW, PLEASE, BEFORE THIS FANFICTION ENDS UP GETTING BUMPED TO AN M RATING!"

"What are we suppose to do," Chaosky wondered. "Dress up like the Boogey Man and scare her out of doing it."

Andrew, Sam and Clover gave him a look.

"What? It was just a suggestion." Chaosky defended himself.

"I don't want to scare her, or make her cry! But we have to do something!" Andrew shouted.

"What are we suppose to do?" Clover asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Sam's communicator started going off, which got Alex's attention and got her to stop doing... you know what. Andrew was so relieved because she finally stopped, but was now concerned because Alex was now scared.

"It's my communicator," Sam said. "Looks like Jerry found something out about the pie we sent earlier."

"Great, let's see what he found out," Andrew said walking over, carrying a frightened little Alex in his hands as he told her that she'll be okay. Sam, with Clover and Chaosky near her in addition to Andrew and the little Alex, then opened her communicator. To their surprise, Jerry was the one who had responded.

"Ah, so nice to see you spies again," Jerry then took notice of Andrew. "And, I see that Andrew has his hands full with taking care of little Alex."

"Don't remind me," Andrew said honestly, still sweating like mad from what had almost happened a few minutes ago.

"Anyway Jer, did you find out the secrets behind that pie?" Sam had to ask.

"I'm glad you asked," Jerry started to explain. "The pie that you sent over earlier is not any ordinary pie, it's a pie that came from another planet. According to the research made, the pie is capable of making anyone who eats it age backwards, like what happened to Alex over there."

"Interesting..." Andrew mused at the fact.

"Any idea where this pie came from?" Sam asked.

"There is no accurate data for this pie's origination at all." Jerry said.

"Well is there some type of antidote that can make Alex go back to normal?" Andrew asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is," Jerry explained. "We are currently working on that now, but unfortunately, we are still developing it. It'll take at least an hour for it to be done. We'll ship it over to you by delivery when it's finished."

"Sounds good to me." Andrew said as Sam's communicator ended as she put it away.

"So what should we do now?" Clover asked.

"Well one thing's for sure, I do not want to go out," Andrew said. "I do not want to take Alex as a child and have people get convinced that I'm some type of pedophile because of _this._ "

"Well technically speaking, your not a pedophile Andrew," Chaosky explained. "Your only 16. To be one, you'll have to be at least 21; an adult to be considered one."

"Well still, I'm not going out," Andrew said. "This is way too embarrassing for others to see."

"In that case, who's up for lunch?" Sam offered.

"Sounds great to me!" Andrew said as he went into the kitchen with Sam, Clover and Chaosky, as he carried Alex with them.

* * *

Some time later, after eating lunch, Andrew was now on the couch with Alex (still a little kid), reading her a fairy tale about a handsome prince rescuing his beloved princess.

"...and so the very handsome prince, ended up rescuing his beloved princess, they became a happy couple, and they lived happily ever after." Andrew finished the story as he then closed the book.

"Do you think I could have a handsome prince?" Alex asked.

"Of course you can honey." Andrew said.

"Would _you_ be my handsome prince?" Alex asked him again.

Andrew was sweating like nuts again. Somehow, Alex (despite being a little kid) was capable of flirting with him even at this age she's at currently. He had to admit, she was so adorable and would do anything to keep her safe.

"Probably." Andrew finally said.

"YAY!" Alex hugged him once again. "Thanks Andi."

Andrew blushed from that nickname again.

"Your welcome Alex." Andrew rubbed her back.

They were both about to fall asleep when suddenly, the buzzer to the door went off as it jolted them both awake.

"Who could that be?" Andrew wondered, as Alex was clinging onto him due to fear kicking in again.

Andrew opened the door and saw that there were two men in black uniform. Andrew figured that they're from WOOHP.

"Are you Andrew?" One of them asked.

"Yes I am."

"Your delivery from WOOHP has been shipped and has arrived," The other one stated. "Just sign this form."

Andrew did just that as he filled out his signature. Once he was finished, he gave back the form and they gave him a tiny box with the delivery in it.

"Have a nice day." They both said.

"Thanks," Andrew waved as they both then left. Andrew closed the door as Chaosky approached Andrew.

"That was WOOHP wasn't it?" Chaosky asked.

"Yup."

"And you were able to fill out your signature for the package yourself?" He asked.

"Well what can I say, I take after you sometimes Chaosky." Andrew said honestly.

"That a boy Andrew," Chaosky sounded thrilled. "Let's see that antidote."

"Okay."

Andrew opened it and saw the antidote (green liquid in a glass bottle).

"So how are we going to get Alex to take it?" Chaosky asked.

"Well we shouldn't just give it in liquid form, it looks like cough syrup," Andrew stated. "And Alex hates cough syrup."

"That's a good point."

Chaosky then did some thinking for a couple of minutes. After that, an idea came to Chaosky.

"Andrew, I have an idea," Chaosky stated. "But it's going to take more than a half hour to do, why don't you and Alex go lie down for a bit."

"Okay," Andrew said as Chaosky went into the kitchen while Andrew carried Alex to the couch to lie down.

"Andrew," Alex said. "I'm tired."

"You need to take a little nap?" Andrew asked.

"Mhmm..." Alex nodded.

"Okay, I'll nap with you." Andrew said, which got Alex happy.

They lied on the couch as Alex then fell asleep on Andrew while Andrew fell asleep on the couch, keeping his arm around Alex to keep her safe.

* * *

An half hour later, Andrew and Alex (a child still) were napping still, as Andrew smelled something vaguely familiar.

 _That smell._ Andrew thought in his sleep. _Is that the smell of cookies._

After a few more minutes, Chaosky came over to Andrew and tapped him awake, as Andrew was then looking at him.

"Pssst Andrew, I finished with the surprise. Come take a look." Chaosky said.

Andrew nodded as he placed Alex down softly as she was still napping, and Andrew put a blanket over her to keep her warm. Once she was set, Andrew followed Chaosky into the kitchen.

"Behold Andrew," Chaosky showed him. "I made some cookies for her."

Andrew saw cookies for himself.

 _I knew I recognize the smell._

"And I added a single drop of this stuff into the cookie dough just like the instructions said," Chaosky then wanted to know. "Andrew, you sure this stuff won't make Alex bloat like a balloon?"

"Shush Chaosky, your not suppose to make mention of that episode, especially since we haven't appeared in a fanfiction that's based on that episode...not yet." Andrew said.

"Why would the author want to do that?" Chaosky wondered.

"I don't know," Andrew said honestly. "Why would he?"

"Probably because he would like to see _you_ go **cuckoo** over Alex's appearance in that episode." Chaosky stated.

"Which one?"

"The one where she is wearing that dress and her hair is in pigtails thanks to two red flowers in her hair making the pigtails."

Andrew started to chuckle at that, knowing that he probably would go cuckoo if he saw her like that.

"Yeah, I would go nuts if I saw her like that." Andrew chuckled. "Anyway, before we trash the fourth wall completely, should I give these cookies to Alex?"

"Knock yourself out." Chaosky said.

"But I can't knock Alex out." Andrew stated.

"No, you cannot," Chaosky retorted.

* * *

Andrew then went back into the living room and saw Alex still sleeping. Andrew, holding a plate of cookies then tapped Alex awake.

"Pssst, hey Alex," Andrew said as he then got Alex's attention. "I have some cookies here for you."

This got Alex really excited.

"Cookies..." Alex said, sounding hypnotized. "I want them please!"

"Here you go." He placed them onto a table.

At that moment, Alex started chowing down on all of the cookies that are on the plate. After a few moments (Andrew noticed how fast she went), she finished eating as she felt good.

"That was good, thanks Andrew." Alex said.

"Your welcome Alex."

Just then, Alex felt a tingling feeling inside of her, causing her to want to scream once again. Andrew hoped this would work. Andrew then saw the bright light and the smoke appear once again. Once the smoke slowly went away and the bright light started to dim out, Alex was then shown to be back to her normal age, at 15, no longer a child and no longer small, Alex was wondering what happened.

"What the heck happened?" Alex asked as she noticed Andrew. "Andrew, what happened? I only remembered eating that pie."

"Here's how it happened." Andrew started.

Andrew explained to her what went on all day as Alex was a kid. Alex was shocked by how that happened.

"Woah, so I got turned into a little kid, and you still had fun with me?" Alex asked, after Andrew finished.

"Yeah, I still enjoyed your company." Andrew honestly said.

Alex then went to hug him.

"Andrew, I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

They then kissed compassionately for a couple moments. Andrew felt better now that she was at this age again. He felt great again.

"So Alex," Andrew offered after the kissing. "Want to just watch TV for a bit now?"

"Sure." Alex went with it.

They then proceeded with watching TV, glad that today's event were now behind them, even though they had fun today...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **WOW, THIS WAS A REALLY LONG ONESHOT! I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE IT INTO MULTIPLE CHAPTER'S SO I EDITED IT OUT A BIT! HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE ONESHOT! I THINK IT CAME OUT GREAT! STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER ONESHOT THAT I MIGHT DO! GOT ANYMORE SUGGESTIONS? LET ME KNOW AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **FOR NOW, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS FANFICTION IF YOU WANT!**

 **OTHER THAN THAT, THAT'S ALL, SO GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
